soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper 'Jax' Jacks
Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Carly Corinthos Jacks are a fictional General Hospital supercouple since in December 2005. Jax and Carly originally worked together in a buisness relationship in 2002 but it didn't work out too well. Carly casued Jax much grief in 2005, when Carly caused Elizabeth to misscarry his baby. After the misscarriage, in 2005, Jax was blackmailed to sell 50% of the MetroCourt, his Hotel/Restaurant, to Carly. They were married in April 2007 and are now divorcing due to Carly's unhealthy attachment to Jax's enemy, Sonny Corinthos. They own 2 other hotels, La Belle Maison in Montreal, and Howaii-Hotel in Hawaii. They are currently potrayed but Laura Wright (actress) and Ingo Radamacher Buisness Beginnings Jax and Carly originally began a buisness relationship when they opened Club101. At this time Jax trying to keep Carly away from Sonny Corinthos, her ex-husband. Jax and Carly became best of friends and he was emotionally attatched to her and he even prepared a eulogy when Carly was believed to be deceased in 2002. Carly, who grew sick of Jax, took his club and re-disigned it. They then became enemies. Misscariage In 2005, when Carly becomes mentally ill, she runs in front of Jax and his pregnant surrogate mother, Elizabeth Spencer. Jax takes a turn and smashes the car to avoid Carly and that trigger's Elizabeth's misscariage. That's when Courtney was married to Jax. Things ended bad for them and Carly was overjoyed because Courtney and Carly were best fiends. MetroCourt Luke Spencer, an old friend of Jax and Carly's uncle, gets Carly 50% of Jax's hotel, the MetroCourt. Jax is not happy but has no choice otherwise Jax's secret of changing Courtney's child's paternity will be revealed. They make lemonade out of lemons and the agreement goes well. This is when they get attracted. John Michael Jacks When Courtney dies and gives birth to a son, the paternity is still a mystery. Is it Jax or Nikolas Cassadine, Carly's step-cousin? Jax modifies the paternity test so it looks as if he is the father. Courtney and Jax name the baby John Michael Jacks. John stands Jax and Carly's father, Michael stands for her father (Mike Corbin) and her nephew (Michael Morgan Corinthos III). Carly and Jax decide to raise the child together until the real paternity is revealed by Robin Scorpio. John is then taken by Nikolas and John's name is changed to Spencer Alexi Nikolai Mikkos Nicholasovitch Cassadine. Jax left town to escape the pain but Carly follows him. The two reconcile and talk about what hapened between Robin Drake and them. Jax and Carly return to town and start dating. Engagement, Marriage and Misscarriage Jax asks Carly to marry him. Initially, she accepts but when Jax leaves town to save his brother, Jerry Jax, she is being stalked by her ex, Sonny Corinthos. After witnessing Lorenzo Alcazar being shot by Sonny, she is forced to marry him for the sake of not testifying. While thinking that Jerry is somewhere in nothingness, Jax can't seem to find Jerry so he comes home to find out that Jerry held a hostage crisis in the MetroCourt and that Sonny and Carly were re-married. Jax forgave Carly and she urged Sonny to give her a divorce but Sonny refused up until the point where he says that he loves her too much and agrees to give her what she wants. Jax and Carly FINALLY wed the day after the divorce was finalized. Kate Howard, a new woman in Sonny's life causes Carly behavior to be a bit jealous like. Jax doesn't realize that Carly always put Sonny first until she misscarried their miracle baby. Jax and Carly desired for a baby and because of Sonny, she misscarried it. That year, 2008, Micahel became more and more attatched to the mob. He picked up a gun and "accidently" shot Kate Howard and later that year, when a Carly look-alike, Claudia, arranges for Sonny to be killed, Micahel himself is shot in the head beacasue of unfortunate reasons. Category:General Hospital characters